


In debt and in love

by AaviCharlie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Drama, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaviCharlie/pseuds/AaviCharlie
Summary: Symmetra gets into trouble because of her debt after opening her own architecture firm, but Sombra saves her, expecting something in return from the woman. A little bit later Sombra tells Symmetra that she needs someone to pretend to be her girlfriend for unknown reasons, and the Indian woman can't do anything else but to play along. In the end, paying the debt seems irrelevant to both of them.





	In debt and in love

Satya could feel her own blood run away from her. She could feel the burning inside her lungs and the jolting pain on her wrist. She tasted irony blood in her mouth and her teeth hurt from hitting together. Satya wasn’t in the condition to fight back to the thugs who had been sent after she hadn’t paid back one part of her big debt. A debt she had taken to ensure her dreams of being an independent architect.   
Satya was keeping her eyes closed, she always had wondered where the habit came from. When she was scared or in pain she just shut everything out. No pain, at least that’s what she hoped, no fear, merely so, and no visions that would make her lose her grip. And there she laid on the muddy, rainy alley, waiting for the next strike to either kill her or to permanently injure her hand. Death would have been too kind, she muttered in her thoughts, tired of the hell she had been for at least an hour.   
Her trench-coat was torn. It was her favorite. To her, some small details were more important than the bigger picture. Some things made a bigger impact in her life than the critical ones. She really liked that jacket. It was safe, familiar, easy and simple, and it had a nice scent stuck to it’s fabric memory. It surely wasn’t the time to think about that but it made her heart race a little less painfully. She could barely hear her perpetrators contemplating on the next attack, maybe even waiting that Satya would be more awake to receive it.   
She was tired of it all. Maybe if she had made more contacts, done better on her social skills, maybe then things wouldn’t have been like they were. Maybe, maybe and maybe, the word echoed in her sore head and erupted out as a faint, accidental, whimper. Satya shivered and shut her eyes so tightly close that it hurt. Jacket, jacket, jacket, she repeated in her mind and felt lonely tears crash through her bruised skin. 

She heard a metallic sound, like thunder rumbling, and she was waiting for the pain to hit her. She had heard a crack. ’I must be in shock,’ she thought, because the pain didn’t hit her. Another whack, and now a groan that most likely wasn’t from her unless she was getting dissociation too. Satya didn’t open her eyes, she couldn’t do it even if she wanted. Not when she was still frozen from the fear and petrified by shock, confusion that danced it’s way deep inside.   
Satya could hear many things. The same metallic click, more groans, thumps and some light steps, like one of a cat’s. 

”Cariño, you should probably get up or you’ll catch something even more deadlier.” 

The purring exclamation made Satya slowly, hesitantly open her eyes and look at the woman who had spoke. She lifted herself up to sit, her body sending warning signs all over her nerves, making her regret the movement straight away.   
In front of Satya there stood a purple haired woman with a bloody, metallic baseball bat on her hands. The woman leaned on the weapon and extended her other arm towards the hurting architect. 

”Up, shall we?” 

Satya shivered and with moments delay took the helping hand with her prosthetic one. When she was up, she yelped from the striking agony that traveled all across from her wrist to her knee. She felt like crying but now that this mysterious woman was there, she couldn’t. It was awkward for her to show emotions to others. Hell, it was awkward for her to even show them to herself even though she was drowning in them.   
Satya took her time getting back to the present, dragging her mind from the depths of depression and despair. Then she swiped blood from the cuts on her face and tried to get her dry lips in a condition so that she could utter something coherent. 

”W-who are you?” Satya asked, eyeing the woman warily. Sombra lifted a brow and grinned playfully, ”what, no thanks for your savior?” The beat up woman shivered and brushed her sore hand with her cold prosthetic fingers.   
”Thanks...” Satya mumbled, ashamedly that she hadn’t said it first, and then groaned as the words echoed in her head and made the entire alley swirl like a gyroscope. Sombra noticed and soon helped the taller woman stay on her feet. ”No hay problema, let’s just say that you owe me, sí?”   
Satya whimpered. Another debt to pay, huh? She gave her savior a dirty look and was about to complain when her who being decided to crumble and start demanding treatment. She closed her eyes tightly again, until Sombra nudged her softly. 

”You need a place to crash, unless you feel like traveling to your apartment by bus,” Sombra told Satya and continued before the nauseous woman could have any say in the matter, ”you can come to my place for the night I guess.”   
”I don’t even know your name,” Satya uttered quietly and was about to promptly disagree with Sombra, but as soon as she took another step she knew she was in no condition to walk all the way home, or take the bus. Which made her realize what Sombra had said. 

”And how do you know where I live?” 

Sombra opened her apartment door and helped Satya to the nearest clothing rack, also known as a chair. The woman hummed cheerfully as she made her way through the piles of clothes, computer parts, magazines and empty food dishes. It wasn’t a complete chaos but Satya was already feeling her skin itch, if she had the energy to actually concentrate on that level things. 

”So, Sombra,” Satya sighed exhaustedly, her whole body now shivering even though it was quite warm in the small apartment. Sombra peeked her head from the main room, holding a big pile of clothes on her hands and juggling a pen between her nose and upper lip. ”How much do I owe you?” Satya groaned and rubbed her sore eyes, trying to make sense of the situation. She had just met this woman and was now taking refuge in her apartment. A woman, Sombra, who somehow knew where she lived and what her profession was. And her name, Satya had found out during their painful journey to the premises.   
”Ohh, you don’t have to worry about that right now,” Sombra laughed and took the laundry to it’s rightful place in the full laundry basket in the surprisingly large bathroom. Satya wasn’t content with the answer but let it slide for that once, it was not like she was in the situation to ask anything from her rescuer. 

Satya sat on a big mattress, staring at Sombra who was picking gravel out of her wounds. She was too tired to hide her pain, let alone lock in the cries of agony. Sombra had lent her a big band t-shit since her clothes were wet and dirty, and now she felt even more out of place with unfamiliar scents all around her.   
”You... have a nice place here,” Satya tried to strike up a conversation while Sombra had moved to bandage her wounded thigh. ”It’s trash. You hate it, it looks like it would have been designed by a drunken student who quit architecture after the first semester,” the purple haired woman chuckled and peeked at Satya’s grumpy expression. ”You also hate how messy it is,” Sombra continued teasingly.   
”I don’t really like how you tell me how I think of things,” Satya noticed with a dry tone, her muscles tense as she was waiting for Sombra to make sudden moves with her sloppy medical care. ”I bet that you are a hacker of some sorts,” she stated and got a laugh from the woman tending for her.   
”What gave me away, mi amor? All the tech equipment in my house or the tech merged into my body?” Sombra was done with the aid and put away the bandages and ointments. Satya didn’t bother answering to the sassy hacker. First and fore mostly, she was too thankful and secondly, she had a slight hunch that Sombra enjoyed their conversations too much. 

”You can sleep on the mattress. There are lot’s of soft pillows and blankets so try to get yourself comfortable.” 

Satya nodded absentmindedly at the words and tried to nest her way to a less painful position. She didn’t trust Sombra fully, but she didn’t deny that it was much better to get beaten up and robbed after sleeping a little. And at least it was somewhat warm in the hacker’s apartment, it truly beat the alley any day.   
”Aren’t you going to sleep,” Satya asked nonchalantly, hugging a pillow that had a faint scent of roses. Sombra had made her way in front of the many monitors, the purple light illuminating the room. ”I won’t sleep yet. I have work to do,” she purred and stretched her well toned body. Now that she had tossed her shirt somewhere, Satya could see all the cybernetic graft implanted along her spine. As she was getting ready to try and ask more about her new acquaintance, sleep reached for her beaten mind and grasped thight, not letting go until it was morning. 

The morning light shined across Satya’s face briefly, before Sombra hurried to pull the curtains back on so that the room fell dark again. The architect groaned quietly and lifted herself slightly so that she could see the hacker still sit in front of the monitors.   
”Morning,” Sombra mumbled and took a water bottle from the table and reached to give it to Satya. Satya nodded, took it gratefully and gulped down as much of the liquid as she could. Even though it was Cherry coke and not water, it still did good.   
”You didn’t sleep,” Satya mumbled, her whole demeanor yelling hangover even when it was just the good old beat up. Sombra grinned and turned on her chair so that she could face the other woman. ”I slept a good amount just before I went to safe you,” she purred, very proud of herself. Her tone was still very playful, annoyingly teaseful. 

”So, about the debt,” Satya tried, after getting dressed and ready to leave Sombra’s apartment. It was Sunday, so she had no work, but she had to prep for Monday. No time for chitchatting with women. Women who were too noisy and sassy.   
”Not the right time still,” Sombra teased and gave her number on a small piece of paper, tugging it in Satya’s pocket. ”I’ll give you a call when I need you, and you pay me back then, sí?” 

As Satya left the premises, she could only wonder about the debt she was now in, and how it would affect her life. The weird part was that she wasn’t really worried. She was... intrigued.   
Satya found enough cash in her pocket with the number to take a cab, which eased up her knee pain tremendously. When she finally got home, she took the longest shower to contemplate on all that had happened. Sombra, the mysterious hacker, who made her furious with curiosity. Not many people got those emotions out of the awkward architect. 

Sombra laid on the mattress, looking at the windows she had made in the air. Satya Vaswani, 28, the owner of the brand new firm. Debt for people who had no patience. Harsh past. The hacker tilted her head, pressing one of the information panels and zoomed in. ”Ohh, no wonder you are in such deep shit, mi amor,” Sombra purred and took out her cellphone, balancing it on her hands and making sure to think through her wording before typing the message. 

Satya had been working on the prep-work for the whole day with the power of painkillers. She heard her cell make a sound and she reached to check if it was one of her employees. 

”Let’s meet on Friday again. Come to my place. Time to pay back your debt ~ Boop! 

\- Sombra”


End file.
